


forgetful

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: soft melts the edges of one, warmth that leaves you.





	forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> I think too much.

Be home free, do not remember a single thing about yourself. Yukari finds it comforting to be in a clean living room, the night is too ripe now. One in the morning and begin to laze around, searching for items or noises that bring sleepiness. Her lips resemble a cat's smile, so adorning and cute as she lays into the heat of Cul.  
  
They spent the whole day away from everyone else, simply because there was too much to keep up with. While the two walk on surface level ice, we get to know each other later on and soon feel thy connection. We should not envy others if they have what we don't have, for thee should applaud. Even if you don't care, it does not cost a single cent to be kind.  
  
Yukari and Cut have a surface friendship, as the similar energy compliment one another. Our worlds are never right, therefore we must flock to others and depend on them to make it right. Why require the warmth of another when yourself is just enough? What we came here to find was need to feel real, to accept reality with sloshy intelligence.  
  
She'll die some other way, arms are gently placed on her back as she becomes comfortable. The warmth of one being should be enough, do not be too selfish or you will never achieve it again. The way we learn, sidelines or in action, we learn one way or another. There is faint memory about someone's cell and keys left on the ground, but the colors from the television make it hard to find them.  
  
Yuzuki doesn't mind if Cul has trouble having relationships with people, perhaps by more interaction that can change. One lives as if she won't ever die and the other lives for the belief she'll die tomorrow is high. To be home free, that's a difficult decision. Bring only what you came here to find, kissing negativity to the graves below.  
  
Simple situations that won't spill onto the streets, yeah, the people outside closed doors won't know. The mind of drowsiness, open up your skull. Are the words that others say really dull? Taking love from inside, it's got everything we need to keep us feelin' as if we're alive and well.


End file.
